


Feline Fine

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat-like Tendencies, Dorks and Kittens, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Possible Spoilers, Probably Identity Reveal, Purring, post season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Little by little, Chat Noir has found his cat-like senses strengthening.    It's a boon to the team, but it's just as much a bane to his own peace of mind, especially when new cat-like behaviors start to emerge soon after.When her partner comes looking for a bit of help, what's a Lady(bug) to do?





	1. Purring

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as chapters 7 and 15 of The Night Patrol as part of the LadyNoirJuly2017 Challenge, the Day 7: Purring prompt and the Day 15: Animal Instincts prompt but will be continued with further content. All are now collected here for reading convenience per reader request. Original chapter breaks have also been retained by request.
> 
> You can blame recent things on Tumblr for inspiring this madness to continue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Purring

He really must not realize he was doing it. 

Ladybug was now absolutely convinced. If he knew just how adorable she’d found it, he’d be playing it up even at the worst times.

It wasn’t her fault that what with living above the bakery, pets were never really an option. 

It just meant that her _Chaton--_ and his endearingly absurd tendency to purring -- was as close as she was likely to get while she was still living at home.

* * *

When it had happened the first time, she had scratched under his chin in reward for his cleverness. The rumble had spilled from his lips for only the briefest moment. She had half convinced herself she’d misheard it, as they were running off to chase down Animan.

The race to find and protect Kim left her little other time to do anything other than roll her eyes and smirk as she had yo-yoed towards her own roof.

Chat Noir might be a little dorky and over the top, but the purring seemed to be little much, even for him

* * *

The second time, it was her touch that had been on accident. She had barely grazed under his chin when she’d tapped on his bell.

Glowing green eyes had widened, drawing a strangled rumble from his throat. He’d plastered a too bright smile on his face.

But she’d heard it this time. She was sure of it.

There was no doubt in her mind he’d been surprised. Her move to tap his bell had been as well telegraphed as her usual battle plans. 

* * *

This third time had been an experiment, set into motion by her own curiosity and a little too much down time speculating on her partner’s antics..

He'd done well today, listening to her fervent request not to be unreasonably reckless. 

She had almost lost him again a few nights back and tonight he been another far-too close call. 

He hadn't just pushed her out if the way to take the hit himself, he'd tackled her, rolling them both out range of a full blast.

In the moment, she had been tempted to praise him, but the Akuma was having none of that.

Only after the battle had ended and the butterfly fluttered on pure white wings into the sky, their fists had bumped on the rooftop.

Her fist lingered in place as her curiosity thoughts drifted back and won out.

She smiled softly up at him, leaning into his just enough that her fingers ruffled the messy mop of hair, scratching the scalp between his true ears and the feline pair atop his head. “Thanks for listening, Chat Noir.” 

“It’s my _purr-_ leasure, my lady.” His kittenish ears twitched, the blissful smile on his face widened lighting up his whole face. 

Then that true, low rumble came again, as his eyes had almost glazed over.

It wasn’t until she chuckled, that the focus in his eyes had sharpened, startled at noise he was making. His ears -- both sets -- had perked, recognizing the sound for what it was.

“Oh!” A blush darkened his cheeks, his claw snapping up over his embarrassed smile to stifle the noise. “I didn’t...”

Ladybug inclined her head but made no move to move her hand away. “Did I say it was a problem, Chaton?”

They only had a few minute to spare before they needed to go their separate ways, 

As his blush faded slowly, he’d pressed his head closer. His eyes closed as he reveled in her touch.

It was only then that she allowed herself an amused smile, as the tense muscles in shoulders relaxed and he let himself purr.


	2. Animal Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Animal Instincts

“Umm...Sure thing, Madame Chamack.” Marinette chirped into her cell phone, her fingers nervously tapping on top of her desk. “I’ll just be over in a little bit.”

Tikki hovered, her blue eyes seeing far too much. “What was that all about, Marinette?”

She rushed around her room to get ready, scanning for the handful of toys that Manon adored. “Manon got a new kitten, so Madame Chamack asked if I wouldn’t mind coming to their house to babysit. “I mean, I’m used to a big cat, right? How hard could it be?”

Her smile was just the slightest bit strained.

“Oh, Marinette.” The kwami sighed, her tiny hand patting her charge’s forehead. “That’s not really the same thing.” 

* * *

She had spent the better part of a week helping out in the afternoons at the Chamack’s as she could. Madame Chamack apparently had some big story just about to drop and Hawkmoth had been suspiciously quiet.

That kitten could scratch. She had the claw marks beneath her gloves to prove it. 

She had handled the occasional cat stuck in a tree while she was wearing the superhero suit.

It just didn’t make sense why that one little kitten decided to be so aggressive with her and left Manon alone.

At least the little dear loved to cuddle up on her lap whenever Manon settled down for the night, making the sweetest little rumble when she’d scratched behind its fluffy ears..

* * *

That night, Chat Noir seemed to have even less concept of personal space than ever.

He hovered, even closer to her than normal. 

“Ouch!” He’d even managed accidentally scratched her neck with his claws during one of the many times he had sidled up next to her.

“Sorry!” Chat had grimaced when she winced in pain. 

His green eyes were wide, his jaw set in concentration as he had tugged away at the pigtail, a sad smile ghosting across his lips. It’s hadn’t been enough to draw blood, but it did leave a raised scrape of skin on her neck below her pigtails.

She frowned, her gloved hand cool against the newly inflamed skin. 

Chat Noir was usually so careful with his claws. 

* * *

The next night was even weirder. She honestly hadn’t thought it possible. 

Chat was still lingering close. His green eyes averted from hers when they first met on the rooftops before patrol. He slid a small box over to her, the lettering on the outside far too familiar.

Her eyes widened, in startled recognition of small box of macarons from her parent’s bakery. 

Desperately, she bit her lip, hoping to stifle her panic. 

Chat Noir did not that he knew that.

Not that he could ever know that. She sighed, trying to force the persistent question of just how he had gotten ahold of this box. 

“They’re really good.” He murmured reassuringly seating himself beside her quietly. “I promise.”

With a nod, she bit into the macaron, savoring the familiar, light taste. She felt his eyes on her.

Chat Noir’s head was still bowed, his anxious eyes had strayed to the horizon. His feline ears has twitched, turning fully to the side.

“It’s okay, Chaton.” She sighed. It was almost like he hadn’t believed her, even as often as she kept telling him so. “The scratch really is almost fully healed. It hasn’t even hurt since the first day.”

Glowing green eyes meet with hers, as he lightly butted his forehead head against hers. “I really am sorry, Ladybug.” 

She ruffled his hair with a sigh, allowing herself a quiet smile as he’d broken into purring again, snuggling closer.

* * *

The night after that, she didn’t even get the chance to wonder. Hawkmoth was back, attacking in full force. She’d barely had time to hit her own roof before she’d de-transformed.

Marinette slumped into her lounger on the roof, as Tikki cuddled up on her shoulder. “I just don’t get it, Tikki.”

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki chuckled, a sage smile quirking her lips upward. “It’s like I’ve told you. The bigger kittens are so much harder to deal with. In fact, Chat Noir's kwami goes out of his way to make sure of that."

Marinette chuckled as Tikki's arms crossed, patting her kwami's head affectionately.

Tikki's blue eyes met hers, gleaming even in the dusk. "But I promise you, you will never find a more fierce, more protective ally. Even if he can't quite suppress the feline tendencies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much to the amazing people who have taken the time and trouble to leave reviews. You are absolutely making my day!


	3. Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EnberLight for the beta read and for spurring me on to write more here.

It had been months now since he had first purred. Months now since his feline instincts had kicked into overdrive. 

In those first few days, Adrien had asked Plagg what was spurring it forward, but Plagg had basically been his less than helpful self.

Chat Noir sighed, leaning into the extended baton as he surveyed the best path to take. He wished he would have been surprised, but that was honestly just Plagg.

Now, it felt like the moment he’d transformed, those instincts to nuzzle and pounce and purr went haywire. Whenever Ladybug was close -- and the danger was far away -- he was barely holding himself back much of the time.

Impossibly, it felt like his senses had grown stronger. 

The restaurant just around the block smelled fishier, which had been the oddest delight until he’d gotten a strong whiff of the dumpster in the alleyway behind it. His usual route had grown more sinuous, weaving himself safely between the bouquet of odors, foul and fair.

Plagg’s Camembert seemed even more noxious than ever, forcing him to physically hold his nose as soon as he’d detransformed, as his senses slowly re-acclimated to normal. Even then, he’d have to wrap it several times in order to cope with the smell.

But for all that his sense of smell had gotten stronger, he still couldn’t smell his Lady.

Not that he hadn’t tried to sniff her. He just had gotten the oddest looks back from her in the bargain.

In fact, the only time he’d gotten barely a trace of a scent it had been some sort of animal fur.

He had even tried the once before this whole mess had started, standing in Marinette’s home as they worked to keep Kim safe from the Akumatized zookeeper. The smell of the bakery was so strong, overpowering even the slightest hint of anything else.

Her scent had proved as elusive as the Lady herself. It was almost as if the magic protecting her mask itself was sentient, willfully blocking out anything that might give him a proper hint of who she was.

Not that it would stop him from looking.

* * *

Chat Noir grinned as his boots traipsed the familiar patrolling path.

The spike in his feline senses drove him to tackle every impossible jump with the barest minimum of springing bounce into it. Intuitively, he’d loved physics of movement with the powers bolstering his strength and speed from that first day he’d donned the ears and claws. But these tight corners and impossibly steep angles held an extra appeal.

He’d run patrol on his own as Ladybug had an obligation she couldn’t get out of, and he’d spent a satisfying amount of time, landing each one.

Except for the near miss that left his claw marks deep into the rooftop ledge as he’d scrambled the rest of the way up.

* * *

It was worth the rare snapshot that appeared on the Ladyblog earlier today, with him re-adjusting his form with the slightest wiggle to his hips before each fateful leap.

Before their afternoon class had started today, Alya had squealed at the submission, sneaking the image under a grinning Nino’s nose. 

He had watched with amusement, pulling out his own phone to see the link for himself as Alya leaned in beside Nino.

Marinette had looked on at the pair in bemused interest until Alya had sent her the link as well.

With the put upon sigh of a friend who’d endured many a link from Alya’s fabled blog, she’d gamely opened the link.

Her blue eyes widened impossibly, Marinette devolved into a fit of giggles. A faint pink blush dusted her cheeks as her free hand came up to cover her mouth.

Frowning, he’d looked back down at his own phone. It hadn’t been that bad of a photo, had it?

“You alright there, girl?” Alya grinned with bemused interest.

Marinette was still brushing the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard as she fought to collect herself. “He’s just a big kitten after all, isn’t he?”

He smirked. Marinette was even a bit more right than she knew.

Nino spoke up. “Wait. I didn’t think you were allowed to have pets at the house.”

She barely snorted into another fully belly laugh, mischief clear in her blue eyes. “I’m really not.”

“Going to share the joke with the rest of the class?” Alya crossed her arms.

“Sorry. Madame Chamack let Manon get a kitten, and I’ve spent far too much time trying to keep either one from making a mess.” Marinette was still grinning. “I was just trying not to picture Chat Noir getting into the same trouble.”

Her smile was infectious, and he was certainly not immune.

* * *

Adrien was surprised how much that conversation stayed with him for the rest of the day, lingering even into his lonely dinner in the cavernous dining room.

The better he understood his powers and the ever changing nature of his senses, the better he would be at Ladybug’s side.

If it meant he’d also be able to pick up clues on how to get closer to Ladybug, all the better. 

Adrien frowned as his feet shuffled back up the steps to his room. He didn’t have any real, first-hand experience with actual cats, though, to give him the proper insight to his own feline quirks.

He’d never been allowed a pet and Nino and Alya both never had been allowed one as their parents all worked outside of the house. Alya’s father was actually a zookeeper, so she had all the access to cats at the zoo that she would ever want. He wanted to keep that avenue open, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to approach asking for access as Adrien.

Besides, Alya was far too observant for her own good. She might not have tried to unmask either Chat Noir or Ladybug for months, but she definitely had in the past. He wasn’t sure yet that he could trust her to keep the secret if she ferreted something out. 

But Marinette clearly had a bit of experience with cats.

Adrien glanced over at Plagg as he dangled the hunk of Camembert over his mouth and opened wide. He crossed his arms as his Kwami chomped down greedily, biding his time until Plagg was sufficiently sated for Patrol.

Not that Plagg was exactly a typical cat. And being Chat Noir wasn’t exactly something that just anyone was used to.

But he had the chance to work with Marinette several times as Chat Noir. She’d even been vouched for by Ladybug and had been remarkably closed mouthed even with him as Adrien when he’d tried to ask about what it was like to work with Chat Noir.

He paced the room by the windows as Plagg noisily devoured his pungent cheese as far away as possible, his fingernails grazing the nape of his neck.

The only problem was that Marinette always seemed a bit more leery of Adrien. She’d avoided him in the past, and for months would barely say more than a few -- often confusing -- words to him.

He sighed, leaning back against the window pane until the chilled glass forced inspiration to strike. 

Adrien’s eyes shot open, nervous energy left him bouncing on his heels.

Was it possibly that easy?.

He already knew they could collaborate well. She didn’t avoid his alter ego, and definitely didn’t shy away as she did with Adrien.

A smile curved across his lips. 

So why couldn’t he work with Marinette as Chat Noir? 

That should be no problem at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who have been reading and commenting! You make all the time and struggle of writing worth it. *hugs*


	4. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EmberLight for putting up with my nonsense words.

_Whump._

Bleerily, her head darted up, hooded eyes scanning about the room. She wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep, cuddled under her covers. But the far-too-dry chemistry text open on the bed beside her was a safe bet for the cause.

Tikki half snoozed on the pillow beside her, an eye half cracked open and peering up at the roof.

“Marinette, I think you have company.”

“Chat?”

“Who else would be up on your roof so late?”

“Alya?” 

“Not without her sneaking in through here.” Tikki yawned. “And I’d bet she would wake you up first.”

“Unless she was tailing Ladybug for her blog.”

Tikki cracked open her other eye, working a brow.

“Ahh.” Marinette's cheeks warmed as she looked back up at the roof. “Right...I guess that wouldn't work so well.”

Frowning, Marinette ducked down to snag her quilt to wrap around her shoulders. It was much too late to change, but it was a chilly night up on the roof.

It was quiet above. Was he still there? Or had he just hit the roof on his way through? They didn’t have a planned patrol tonight, but that didn’t keep them from venturing out on their own.

Sometimes, a bit of fresh air did wonders for her inspiration.

Her eyes darted over to her picture wall and then to Tikki. There was definitely too much in here that she didn’t want him to see.

“An Akuma?”

“Maybe.” Tikki nodded. “But it is fairly quiet for that.”

Marinette pulled out her phone. “Guess we’ll check.”

* * *

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop with a flourish. Not that anyone was awake enough to enjoy it.

His eyes fluttered closed as nose was treated to the sweetest smells. It didn’t appeal to the cat nearly as much as it did the boy.

And the boy so rarely got to enjoy the slightest treat.

He tried to place each of the smells. He hadn't been there since his powers had gotten stronger.

As Adrien, he had only had access to those sort of sweets that Nino had stashed away, whenever he’d been able to convince Nathalie stay on school grounds to eat lunch. 

That wasn’t something he ever intended to use in battle, although he never really knew what might come in handy. Hawkmoth had proved adept at throwing the most unusual challenges at them.

His eyes were still closed behind the mask, absorbed in trying to distinguish the pervasive aroma of bread from the more cloying, sweeter bits that carried up on the breeze.

If it was still so strong now, he could only imagine how heady it might be in the early morning when Marinette’s parents woke up early to start baking. Not that he’d ever be able to be over in this area at the time, unless he was scheduled for an early photo shoot that required them to drive through the neighborhood.

Sighing, he let his eyes flutter open, his claws gripping the rail the ringed the tiny balcony. His senses were somewhat muted when he detransformed, but he could still smell more strongly than he had been able to before the ring had literally fallen into his hands.

His feline ears had swiveled back before his own ears had recognized the slow grate of metal on wood pane.

* * *

“Chat Noir?” Marinette blinked at the top of the steps, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. “Is there an Akuma up?”

“Hmm?” Glowing green eyes blinked from the darkness. “Sorry. Nothing like that. I was just out and about and was admiring the view.”

Her brow lifted. “You were patrolling?”

Chat nodded. 

“I didn’t think you patrolled tonight. At least not usually. I mean, the Ladyblog usually keeps a good record on it.” She bit her lip, trailing off.

He grinned. “I’m actually out for a bit most nights, especially with things so active lately.”

Marinette frowned, her arms crossing beneath the blanket. Had she been missing something? There was no reason Chat Noir should have been shouldering this burden alone.

No reason at all.

“Can’t Ladybug help you?”

To her surprise, Chat Noir frowned. “Not really with this.”

“Oh.” Marinette blanched, her eyes veering away. That hurt her far more than she wanted to admit, but if she had to try to explain it? That would really be impossible.

She’d barely registered the audible sigh that slipped from his lips. 

“I mean, I don’t want her to worry. Some of my senses have been getting stronger while I am transformed.” He leaned against the railing, piercing green eyes locking onto hers. His eyes were uncharacteristically serious. “I’m trying to understand them--and their limits--before it could actually be a problem in battle.”

Marinette’s head tilted, her hands rubbing her arms absently. “What kind of senses?”

* * *

Chat winced. Even as nice as Marinette was, this was really not going as well as he’d hoped. He was trying to be more serious, because this really was a real problem that he needed to understand how to handle for his Lady’s sake.

But maybe he was being too serious, especially with Marinette as pale as she was.

“Sight for one. My night vision has actually gotten better. And I’m a bit more sensitive than I had been to certain smells.” His lips quirked, “especially the ones you might expect a cat to like.”

She couldn’t catch the giggle that escaped her lips, dancing out onto the wind. “So you really are becoming more cat-like?” 

His shoulders relaxed; her laughter was literal music to his ears. 

But after a few seconds of her less-than-restrained mirth, Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, feigning offense. His arms crossed over his chest. “Keep laughing like that and you're going hurt my felines, Princess.”

Her blanket-covered hands snuck up over her mouth to muffle the undignified snort. Mischief danced in her eyes. “Sorry.”

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face any longer. Words aside, she didn't seem remotely sorry for her laughter. And to be fair, it was pretty ridiculous.

“That’s about the other half of it. The thing that gives me powers seems to be impacting me a little more than he knows. He’s very...cat-like. Hence the ears.”

“So you’re trying to do what exactly?” Blue eyes blinked. “Just understand what’s affecting you?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, claws gently pricking at the back of his neck. “And a little birdie might have mentioned that you had been helping out with a kitten. And you were such a big help before.”

Even in the dim light, he could see the soft blush darkening her cheeks as the slow smile curved her lips.

“Beside, no one else has gotten Ladybug’s official seal of approval. So there’s that.”

She was suddenly in motion, bouncing on the balls of her feet on the roof, her knees jostling the blanket where it draped to her mid-calf. 

* * *

Marinette was torn between amusement, excitement, and relief. It wasn’t that Chat Noir didn’t trust her, but he did have other problems that he hadn’t been forthcoming about. 

But at least he was coming to someone for help with his kitty problems, someone he knew she trusted.

Of course, he didn’t know there was no one Ladybug would trust better than herself.

“I’ll help.”

“You will?”

“Of course! But...maybe not tonight?” When his face fell, she was quick to correct. “I mean, my room is a little bit of a mess.”

“I don’t mind, honest…”

“Yeah, but I do.” Her smile was rueful, as she tugged the blanket closer. The night air was far too chilly to spend much time up here outside of her transformation. “But I can work on cleaning up tonight. And maybe I’ll even have a treat or two from the bakery waiting for you.”

The toothy grin that earned was brilliant. “That’d be _purrfect_.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Chat had been so good and then had to go and spoil it.

Trouble that he was, her reaction only seemed to make his smile widen. Bowing deeply, he drawled, popping the baton loose from his holster. “Until tomorrow, Princess.”

“Until tomorrow,” she murmured, watching as he hopped onto the rail and fell backwards slowly off. As she peered over the edge, Chat did a rather impressive mid-air roll to change direction as the extended baton hit the pavement below. It propelled him forward -- towards home she hoped -- out across the sleepy city rooftops.

Marinette smirked at his antics as he quickly disappeared along the skyline, before turning her thoughts to what little she might be able to do to help him.

“Well,” Tikki sighed, “that was a bit troubling.”

Perplexed, Marinette gaped at her Kwami. “Wait. What exactly was troubling?”

Tikki eyes grew distant, as she recounted her ancient memory. “I’ve seen some of the previous Chat Noir's occasionally take on some fairly kittenish traits. But never so many. Never so fast.”

The blanket furled tighter around Marinette’s arms. She felt far more chilled than she had only minutes ago when she’d first stepped out into the night air. “Tikki...what does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” the Kwami admitted, her tiny red brows furrowed. “But I’d really like to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all as always. <3 I really, truly appreciate your feedback and words of encouragement. 
> 
> Work has started to get crazy busy, but you all make sneaking in brainstorming sessions at lunch and late night writing sprints worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Feedback of all forms and re-blogs of the [Tumblr post](http://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/post/163038226944/ladynoir-july-day-15-animal-instincts) are greatly appreciated! [Note that the link is for final chapter, so please read all chapters first if you'd like to avoid spoilers.]


End file.
